Another Day
by ThatIdioticMelody
Summary: Every otaku's dream is to go in to a anime world. Except me, I would rather take a nice peaceful nap. Oh this is troublesome, a direct quote from Shikamaru himself.


You know it was just any other sixteen year olds day, get up, shower, go to school, go home and relax. Today was in part three of my schedule, just about to take a nap to pass time until my next class. Then a thought wondered upon me what would it be like if I live in another world, but it was too troublesome and instead I used the thought to base off my dreams off of. Putting my head down I started my nap, until for some damn reasons I started falling.

I WAS FALLING! I know I watch a lot of anime and I knew that it was unhealthy, but really how? It was just insane, suddenly I started feeling little cuts. It grew and grew until I could actually see the cuts on my arm. Then to top it off I started to hear a deep voice, was I going crazy?

"**Yuki Fu, I am the Shinigami and I will grant your wish of living in another world. In this world you will be given a random power of my choosing and a body of my choosing, enjoy."**

The hell, was the thing that ran through my head when I was falling and getting turned into a cutlet, right before passing out.

* * *

Kotetsu was on his way to his guard shift when he saw a bloody body on the road, of course his first reaction was to look around checking for traps. Deciding it was safe he went in to check the body.

It was a little girl with white hair, pale skin, her clothes were in ribbons. Her eyes were closed and she looked really bloody. He checked for a pulse, thump, thump. He quickly decided to take her to the hospital and get to his guard shift later.

* * *

At the hospital they were working as hard as they could to help her, but she was slowly healing herself. It wasn't by any means super human like the 'demon', but it was doing the job. Quickly sending this to the Hokage they continue trying their best to help.

Several hours later she woke up, though a little light headed she was up. She looked around to see where was she was, the first thing she noticed was the blood bag and IVs sticking into her, then the white room and a clock, finally the last thing that made her mouth drop. The Hokage mountain, which was in Konoha, which was in the Elemental Nations, which was in Naruto. Looking at herself she was in for another shock, She was a kid around five or six. With white hair and pale skin.

"Oh God help me." Then the door to her room opened, "ask and you shall receive," said the chuckling Hokage. She froze for a second, she was in front of THE Hokage. Not a fake the real Hokage. "Hello."

He walked across the room, until he was in front of her. "Nice to meet you, um." She froze again, she panicked what to say. "My name is Yuki Fu." He smiled "Ah, Snow Lotus. Such a pretty name, may I ask you a couple questions." I shook my head.

"Alright right, do you come from a clan?" I was thinking, am I? Kind of right? "I am." He shook his head. "Are there anymore?" I thought about and thought what the heck. It's true, technically anyway. "No, I'm the last of my clan." He had a face that clearly showed pity. "I'm sorry." Turning back to his old face he continued. "What is your Kekkai Genkai?" She froze again, what the hell she was going to say. Then she that deep voice again. **"Rainbow release and it controls all the elements." **She quickly cursed at him in her head and repeated what he said repeating it over in her head to get it to memorize it before responding. "I have Rainbow release and it controls all the elements."

Sarutobi was shocked, it was the first time ever hearing such a thing existed though he was over it after remembering he saw stranger things before. Instead he was wondering could he convince her to join the village, she would add a Kekkai Genkai unlike any other with tremendous power to Konoha. He continued on, "Show me"

She was frozen again until, she remembered something. "Can you give me chakra paper?"  
He just grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to her. Ignoring where he got the paper from she focused into it. The piece of paper was sliced into for pieces, one was turned into ash, the next one turned to dust, then after that one became soggy, and finally one was crippled up. Needless to say Sarutobi was astounded. Then he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

She lulled over it a bit, she didn't want to become Konoha shinobi quite yet. Now that she was in the world of Naruto she wanted to explore. Then it hit her, "Hokage-sama I want to join Konoha, but before I do can you do me one favor?" Sarutobi scratched his beard, "What is it do you want?"

"I would like you to escort me around the elemental nations for one year." Sarutobi was almost brimming with happiness, he would add a powerful Kekkai Genkai with a simple escort mission. Though he already knew the dangers so he will be sending his most trusted shinobi, Kakashi. "Mission granted, I'll be sending my most trusted shinobi to escort you."

Needless to say Yuki was happy, she get fulfill both her wishes. Though there will most likely be trouble along the way, she was doing it. "Yuki-chan you will be released tomorrow, so until then see you." After a few minutes Yuki laid back down and went to sleep, dreaming of what would be tomorrow.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower the Hokage sat down and called Kakashi. He knew of his new habits so he call him two hour earlier than the actual meeting. Waiting he heard the door open. "Ah Kakashi, so your quitting ANBU soon eh?"

He was wearing his Issued ANBU uniform. "Yes, Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi nodded. "Then this will be your last mission. You are to escort a Fu clan member around the Elemental Nations for one year, wherever she desires." Kakashi looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hai Hokage-sama, if I may ask what is this Fu clan. Sarutobi just smiled, "a Kekkai Genkai clan that is extremely valuable, they are able to control all the elements and it just so happens that we have the last of their clan."

Kakashi's one visible eyes widened, "have you tested this Hokage-sama?" He shook his head, "She's willing to join for this one escort mission, so this mission is crucial. Do you understand?" Kakashi saluted and said "Hai Hokage-sama, I'll be informing my team. When will we be heading out?" Sarutobi accepted his salute then informed him. "Tomorrow, this will be an A-ranked mission. You will not be warring your mask and you will be helping her with all her needs. Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed and flickered away.


End file.
